Love and Wierdness
by aderu-chan
Summary: "Herbivore, sit." He said simply. Tsuna sat down and stared at Hibari and Hibari stared back. Into which detention leads to romance and maybe comedy. Warning: has yaoi. One-shot


Banana! Potato! Banana! Potato!

Ran, ran, ran, ran, Byakuran!

This was before Reborn came.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

"Huff…huff" Tsuna panted. He had woken up late and was now running to school with a piece of buttered toast in his mouth. Once he was 1 metre from his school, Namimori Middle School, he finished up his toast and tried to straighten himself up. He did not want to be punished by the head of the discipline committee, Hibari Kyoya.

He walked through the gates and saw Hibari standing there with his tonfa, ready to punish anybody who needed it. Tsuna's heart started pounding. It always did when he was near the prefect. Tsuna blushed when Hibari approached him but Hibari couldn't tell as he was red in the face from running all the way there. "Herbivore, you're late." He said, taking out his tonfa in a threatening way. "Get to class now or I'll bite you to death." He closed the school gates with a crash. "Y-yes, Hibari-san." Tsuna stammered. He quickly ran up to his classroom, greeted his teacher and sat down. "Hibari-san talked to me!" he thought, while taking out his textbook.

School had ended and Tsuna was on the roof, wincing as he tried to clean his wounds. During break, a group of seniors had bullied him, calling him Dame-Tsuna. But while they were beating him up, Hibari had appeared. He said, "Fighting is not allowed on school grounds so now I shall bite you to death." He had beaten up Tsuna's seniors and let Tsuna of with a warning. Tsuna had realized that no matter how many times he got into trouble, the prefect had only let him off with a warning. Tsuna quickly bandaged his scratches and was about to leave when Hibari appeared on the roof, the wind blowing his hair wildly. "Herbivore, school ended half an hour ago, why are you still here?" he said, holding up his tonfa menacingly. "I-I'm s-sorry." Tsuna murmured, picking up his bag. "You better be early tomorrow, Herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said. "Y-yes." Tsuna said. The prefect let him go down the stairs. Tsuna murmured a thanks before racing down the steps and out through the school gates.

When he reached home, his mother greeted him with a smile. "Tsuna how was your day?" she asked, seeing the bruises and scratches on his face. "Fine." He said and raced up the stairs to his bedroom. Nana sighed. Tsuna had been coming home beaten up since his first day of school and she was really very worried about him. She didn't want to bring it up during dinner, in case it disturbed him. After eating dinner, he said thank you to his mother and went back to his bedroom. Tsuna took out his homework and tried to answer the questions correctly. He couldn't concentrate because his mind kept drifting to why Hibari would never punish him. He didn't want to be punished but he still thought it was weird he got off every single time with only a warning. Then a thought struck him, maybe he likes me? He shook his head. How could Hibari, the strongest, fiercest guy in the whole school like him? He blushed, but maybe he could. He finished up the rest of his homework, not caring what the questions asked but just writing nonsense answers. He changed into his pyjamas and stared at the ceiling while lying in bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, since Tsuna couldn't sleep, he was the first to wake up and he slowly changed into his school uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen. He toasted some bread, ate it and picked up his bag. He walked to school slowly, the peace and quiet of the neighbourhood calmed him and he arrived at school earlier than usual. Hibari was not at the gates but he was in the school corridor, patrolling. When he saw Tsuna, he approached him. "Herbivore, you have detention class with me after school, you better be there or I'll bite you to death." He said. Tsuna nodded and walked to his classroom slowly, thinking in horror of the punishment he would get. He finally realised that all those warnings he got must add up to one detention class with the head of the discipline committee. School passed quicker than usual with Tsuna's mind hard at work. He didn't want to think of the up-coming detention class so he busied himself with his work. After Tsuna had been told of his detention class by Hibari, word got around quickly and very soon the whole school knew about it and whispered whenever he walked past. Soon it was break and Tsuna, instead of eating, went up to the roof where all was quiet. He sat there and breathed deeply. It calmed his mind to know that if he survived detention, his seniors will hopefully have a little more respect for him. He was the first person to have a personal detention class with Hibari.

After break, Tsuna calmed down and his concentration broke. He soon fell asleep on his desk with drool coming out of his mouth. The teacher hadn't realised he was asleep until he gave a big snore that sent the class into fits of laughter. The teacher turned around and was annoyed to find Tsuna sleeping on his desk in the middle of the lesson. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, please wake up and concentrate on your work!" he said, watching Tsuna spring up from his position after hearing his name being called. After that, Tsuna concentrated a little more on his work.

School ended soon after that incident and Tsuna dragged his feet to the where the discipline committee's room was. It was currently in the reception room, after a lot of threats. The rest of the clubs and committees were under the control of the discipline committee so they could not object. The reception room was the most formal room in Namimori Middle School, next to the principal's office. Tsuna knocked on the door of the reception room and received a grunt in return. He presumed that meant he could enter so he opened the door and found Hibari sitting at the desk with his leg on the table. Hibari had shifted a table and a chair from the nearby classroom into the middle of the room. "Herbivore, sit." He said simply. Tsuna sat down and stared at Hibari and Hibari stared back. An awkward silence filled the room and Hibari broke the silence by saying, "So Herbivore, your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari stated. "Y-yes, b-but you can c-call m-me T-Tsuna." Tsuna replied. "Tsuna, you are in detention for the large amount of warnings you received from me and your ignorance to them." Hibari said, getting out of his seat and walking to where Tsuna was sitting. He stopped in front of Tsuna's desk and looked at him. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, he said with a serious face while looking Tsuna straight in the eye, I like you." Tsuna blushed at Hibari's steady gaze and replied "M-me too." Suddenly, Hibari's right hand man, Kusakabe, opened the door and entered. When he saw Hibari leaning over the table to kiss Tsuna, he paused and pinched himself. He was definitely not dreaming and to interrupt them would mean certain death so he backed out slowly and closed the door, leaving the two in peace.


End file.
